<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Didn't Have To- by SaltyPidge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973624">You Didn't Have To-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge'>SaltyPidge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Death, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Self-Destruction, Tim Drake Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was going to die if he didn't open this door, both he and Jason knew it. That monster was too big and it was going to easily destroy him. but despite this, despite Jason's screaming and pleading, Tim refused to open it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Didn't Have To-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I've been in a kinda angsty mood so henceforth here we go, and angsty JayTim, if you squint fic. Thank you for reading this, I truly appreciate you spending your time reading my fic. I take requests so if you have any comment down below and I also will take constructive criticism. Once again thank you so much for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason hit the glass screaming at Tim. That idiot was going to get himself killed, all for what, for him to fight another day, He’d already died, he wasn’t afraid to die again. But Tim was terrified of it, he knew this. </p><p>He thought of all those nights Tim would wake up gasping for air, babbling nonsense of not knowing what it would be like to just stop thinking. To one moment be existing and the next nothing at all. Jason had always tried to comfort him, but he knew nothing he would say would be words of assurance. </p><p>And now here they were Tim facing down a monster that could rip him in two, he was staring it dead in the eyes, and Jason could pick out the small shake in his shoulders and the quiver in his jaw. </p><p>“Don’t do this,” he screamed trying to break the glass, refusing to turn his back on him, “Tim listen to me open the damn door.” </p><p>But his words were useless as a fight that Tim would inevitably lose began. He watched him get thrown across the room, he watched in horror as it’s claws tore Tim's suit effortlessly. The blood was beginning to fly everywhere, some of it the creatures and a majority of it Tim's. </p><p>He slammed the glass again, his heart pounding and he felt sick, “Open the door,” he yelled, hitting the glass harder, knowing his guns would be useless against this type of glass. He hit it again and again with his gun, with the back of it, with his body. Nothing to help Tim and make sure he didn’t die. </p><p>However he couldn’t even crack it. Suddenly Tim was slammed into the glass, his back bloody and torn as he slid down a trail of blood was left in its wake. He could hear Tim's grunts and cried as he was hit and demolished, treated as nothing more than a rag doll. </p><p>“Tim, don’t do this please,” he begged, his hits becoming harder as his desperation increased. </p><p>“Hood,” Tim finally snapped, setting the creature on fire as it screamed trying to extinguish itself. He turned around and looked at him, part of his mask torn, “I...am buying you time,” he grunted, looking at him wearily, “save Dick, Damian, they need your help- I’m expendable you’re not, please,” Tim begged looking at Jason with weary eyes. </p><p>“You’re not expendable,” he cried back, hitting the glass, “I care about you, Dick cares, hell the demon brat respects you, Bruce needs you, Alfred, Kon, Stephanie, Cassandra, Tim you are not expendable, let me help you please-” shit he was crying, Tim was going to die thinking so little of himself. He knew his self talk had been bad, but he never-</p><p>“You can’t do this alone,” he insisted, wiping the tears away with another hand s he rested it on the glass, “open the door...Tim please i don’t want to lose you.” </p><p>“Someone has to do this,” Tim said resting his hand over his through the glass, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>And then the monster’s claws went right through him, and Jason screamed. As Tim looked at him with a small smile, “go,” he choked and Jason stumbled back. Hearing the creatures screams and Tim’s cries and screams. </p><p>He shook his head and ran, if he got this done quick enough he could save him, help him, something. So he worked faster and hard, breaking Dick and Damian out of their prison. His fight was a short one with him killing anyone that stood in his way. </p><p>When he rushed back to the room Tim had been, the glass was up. The monster was dead, Tim laying on the other side of the room, completely motionless. </p><p>“Tim-” he said shakily. He stood a shaky step forward, “Tim!” He sprinted towards him and slid forward, searching over the bloody hero. He tried to find a pulse, but there was nothing. Nothing. Immediately he began doing chest compression and CPR, trying to get a pulse, something. Tim couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t have just sacrificed himself for this. For them. </p><p>“Come on,” he begged, new tears running down his face, ‘come on Tim,” he begged, feeling a rib crack, “you can;t just give up.” </p><p>But the body under him was cold, the color almost gone, the only thing proving that he was once alive was the blood splattered on him. Eventually his arms gave out, he was exhausted and he knew that this was pointless. Tim was gone, died trying to buy him some time. He choked on his sobs, resting his head on the still chest. </p><p>“You idiot,” he sobbed, gripping him tighter, “you didn’t have to die.” He pulled away looking at Tim’s lifeless eyes, and that made his grief increase. He held Tim a little bit tighter to him, ‘you didn’t have to die.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>